Prior to this invention, it was known that the property of lightness in a horseshoe, particularly for use on racehorses and the like was a very desirable property. For this reason the most commonly used shoes for racehorses and the like are made of aluminum. While aluminum horseshoes afford the desired lightness, they do not exhibit particularly good wearability. The average life for an aluminum horseshoe for a racehorse is in the neighborhood of a month or so.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved horseshoe which affords the same desirable property of lightness as aluminum but has improved wearability.